Punishment thy name is Ruin:SA2
by Miles Commando Prower
Summary: A purple hedgehog named Ruin awakes in central city during the events of SA2, he teams up with Team dark and sets out to conquer the world whilst dealing with his troublesome past. All official characters belong to SEGA
1. Fatefull meeting

My eyes opened to see I was in an alley of sorts, I felt groggy and stiff "Huh were am I?" I asked myself. Next to me was my brown cloak and a mirror, well really it was just a large shard of mirror. I looked into. There was a face of a purple hedgehog, blood red eyes, surrounded by just what could be described as an ocean of darkness. I gasped and saw I had fangs, I saw what looked like a third eye, I opened it and it was red like my other ones but it was surrounded by yellow. I grinned and chuckled to myself almost like a whisper. "Ok, so I am back in this universe". I quickly closed my third eye as not to attract attention to myself, to my surprise when I closed it I got no vision as when I closed my other eyes I still saw the inside of my eye lids. I took one last glance in the mirror to see my spines which were just like Sonic's in shape had three jet black streaks on the top of them. I placed on the cloak. "So I am really back eh, well this should be fun." I said to my self. I flicked my fringe and growled. "_If it was that bastard father of mine that brought me back here, he is going to die!!_" I thought. A red and black hedgehog rushed by. I was in shock. "Shadow……" I noticed a bank in the distance. "So I'm in this event, I've got to beat him there." I closed both of my eyes and spoke the words "Chaos Control". I landed on top of he glass roof, and then jumped in. I grabbed the emerald just as he ran in.

"Hey you give me the Chaos emerald!" Shadow yelled at me. I just stood there smirking at him throwing the emerald up and down in my hand. "Apparently you didn't hear me the first time, GIVE me the emerald, boy!!" Shadow almost shouted. I caught it in my hand and stared at him and my smirk disappeared, and was replaced by a cold stare.

"Ok, ill give you the emerald but only on one condition." I said to the black hedgehog that was walking towards me.

"Well talk." He simply stated his gaze never left me but I could easily notice his ears twitching from side to side as if responding to noises.

"_Oh Shadow, as always direct to the point!"_ I thought. "The condition is, you let me join your team with you and Eggman, well do we have a deal?"

"Done." Shadow said in his usual uncaring tone whilst thrusting his arm out to the side.

I threw the emerald in his direction, he caught it then only moments later at least 2 dozen squads of G.U.N soldiers came rushing in the room. "What Sonic the hedgehog stealing a emerald." A solider said.

"Sonic why are you stealing the emerald." A solider who I suspected to be the commanding officer said.

"Umm, can you get us out of here Shadow?" Shadow looked at me surprised most likely by the fact I knew his name, and then he nodded.

"Chaos control." Shadow said whilst thrusting the emerald into the air and then we were engulfed by the light. Only seconds later we were standing on a G.U.N robot and I saw Sonic panting.

"What?" Sonic said as he saw us. Then Shadow said some of my all time favourite lines in the series.

"It all starts with this, a jewel containing the ultimate power." Shadow said whilst lifting up the emerald.

"Now I know what's going on, the military's mistaken me for the likes of you, so were do you think your going with that emerald?" Sonic asked whilst he walked over to us. "Say something you fake hedgehog!" Sonic shouted whilst he ran over to us.

"Chaos control" Shadow said as he warped us passed Sonic and on to the top of a nearby building.

"Whoa he's fast; hey it's not his speed he must be using the chaos emerald to warp." Sonic realised as he turned around to face us.

"My name is Shadow, I'm the world's ultimate life form, there is no time for games, farewell." Then Shadow used chaos control to warp us again, when the light dissipated I noticed we were on the "Space colony ARK". We started walking to as I knew the cannons power source; it was a few good minuets before Shadow broke the silence. "So who are you, and how do you know me?" Shadow asked.

"The names Ruin and how I know you, ill answer that when Eggman gets here". I said simply. "Shadow, I thought Chaos control only took us to different places not take us through time?" (And please note: I know that you can time travel with chaos control but you need two people to do it and two emeralds).

"When you have enough power you can make short jumps in time." Shadow simply replied. After a few minutes Eggman finally arrived, but he didn't see me, as I was leaning against the wall. "I've been waiting for you doctor". Shadow said as Eggman jumped out of the walker. "Now I will show the glorious achievement of what the worlds leading scientist, Professor Gerald has created." Shadow said from the raised platform. "The ARK was the first space colony made by mankind. Not many people know that the ARK contained a top secret research facility were weapons of mass destruction were being created." Shadow continued. "This is one of them." "A weapon capable of destroying an entire planet, code named: The Eclipse Cannon." As Shadow spoke the platform raised. At that moment I noticed Rouge watching from the ceiling but she didn't see me look at her but she was aware of my presence.

"Destroying an entire planet…" Eggman began. Was this my grandfather's legacy?"

"But it's been deactivated for some time now." Shadow began. "To reactivate it…. Large amounts of energy are necessary." The cannon's console made an activating noise as he threw the emerald in to one of the slots, the other six more remained empty.

"Oh…so that's why we needed the Chaos Emerald!" Eggman said.

"Exactly! To reactivate the machine we NEED the seven chaos emeralds." Shadow explained. "Once you have that, then you have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please. And then….the world could be yours!

"Hahahahahahaha! Sounds like a plan, I like the way you think Shadow!" Eggman said. "I will get the Chaos Emeralds, use the machine to dominate the world and build a legacy of my own!

I recognised this part so I thought I might scare them, just for the fun of it.

"No Rouge we do not think it will be that easy." I said whilst walking out of my dark place near the door, the moment I stopped and looked up right at Rouge. Shadow and Eggman did the same.

Rouge dropped down right in front of me; she had quite a shocked look on her face as I had answered her question before she asked it. "Sharp eye kid." She said to me I growled at her as I hate being called kid. She directed her attention to all of us now. "I've got a great idea." Rouge said to us all. "How about making a deal?" Rouge asked.

"A deal?" Eggman responded.

"When you grabbed that huge Emerald, you said something about a reaction." Rouge began. "A reaction that it may have something to do with the Master Emerald. " "Now if you could just let me borrow that radar. I may be able to help you." "What do you think?" Rouge asked.

"If I do, what's in it for me?" Eggman asked bluntly.

"I have a idea where the other Chaos Emeralds may be, I may not look like it, but do you know that I am a treasure hunter that specializes in all kinds of jewels." Rouge said, she then took a Chaos Emerald out of the gap between her wings.

Eggman then looked at Shadow who nodded, then looked at me and I nodded. "Very well." Eggman responded

"Ok, then it's a deal?" Rouge asked. "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Rouge the bat." "But you can call me Rouge."

I just snickered then. Which caused all eyes in the room to turn on me. "I already know." I said bluntly.

"Ah that reminds me, Ruin you said you would tell us how you knew all our names when the Doctor got here, so talk." Shadow said.

"*Sigh*, Ok, you see I come from *Gulp* another dimension." I said quickly.

Silence across the room and the entire ARK came once again, the only sound was the humming of the Cannon.

"A-Are you kidding me kid, you expect us to believe that." Rouge stuttered

"Don't, call me kid Rouge!!" I yelled at her.

"Hold it Bat-girl, ok Ruin if you are from another dimension, how did you get here?" Eggman asked.

"I don't know, I went to bed as usual, and woke up in an alley in Central city." I told Eggman

"Oh well this is interesting, you could be a great help." Eggman said.

"Yes I could besides, I know what is going to happen later but I'm only going to give you hints at the right time, to keep reality in check, I am sure you understand." I said.

"Ok lets going, the my intelligence records say they are on Prison island." Rouge said.

"We will have to think up a plan on the way there, and ill give you hints when you need them, ok." I said then Eggman got into his walker and we all ran to the teleport pad, to get to Eggman's Pyramid base.


	2. Raid on Prison island

The teleport sequence which I took last made me feel like I was going to puke. As soon as it dropped me off I immediately fell to the ground, my torso jerking involuntarily. Eggman saw this and responded straight away.

"Quick, Shadow open the cabinet." Eggman told him. Shadow then did it in a very quick movement and grabbed a container, and placed it under my face.

I let it all loose. The others looked away, trying not to be sick themselves. Then Rouge came over to me and rubbed my back.

In a caring voice she asked "Hey kid, did you let it all out." She surprised me, as she acted so caring. I wiped my mouth and growled at her. She seemed to know why I was growling as she chuckled and walked off.

"Eggman do you have a drinking fountain or some place where I could get a drink?" I asked.

"Yes…down the corridor third door on your left." Eggman responded.

I flew into the bathroom with blistering speed; I could see that they were all surprised that could fly. Two minuets later I walked out of the room to see them waiting by the exit door, Eggman made a motion with his had as if to say "This way". I slowly levitated up about a foot and flew to them. Rouge was the first to ask the question.

"So kid, when were you going to tell us that you are able to fly?" She asked with a cocky grin on her face.

"Ok, two things: one, don't call me kid, and two I wasn't I was going to show you later." I replied. It was all silence until we got to the landing pad.

"So Doctor, how are we supposed to get there?" Shadow asked.

"Simple Shadow." Eggman said as he pressed a button on his control panel. His Egg Walker's legs lifted up in its hovering position and then rotated ninety degrees anti-clockwise. "Like this get on." He said to Shadow who was hanging on the small side ladder. We all took off towards Prison Island, Shadow and Eggman in the Mobile/Walker, me and Rouge were flying next to it.

After about an hour of flying Prison island came into view. At this point I was carrying Rouge as she became too tired to carry on flying around three quarters into the journey. "There it is." I said pointing to it but still keeping a tight arm around Rouges stomach.

"Hey kid, you can let me go now." Rouge said.

I let her go and as soon as she was flying….

"Look Rouge don't call me *Kid* ok I hate being called that!!" I snapped. I then used Chaos Control to get to the edge of the island and again everyone was shocked. I then radioed Eggman "Ill explain everything later." With that I deactivated the radio and jetted off.

Within minuets of me arriving at the location they landed. I was pretending to be asleep; I was lent up against a tree and fake snoring.

"Ruin we know you're awake, so stop faking it." Eggman said to me with what seemed like slight annoyance in his voice.

I opened one eye to look at them. "What took you so long?" I yawned and stretched to make it seem like I was asleep.

Eggman turned to Rouge. "Having to come back isn't my idea of a vacation!" "How can you be sure your intelligence reports are correct?" "Why would the Chaos Emeralds be here on the island?" "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked her impatiently.

"Well, believe what you want to believe." Rouge said.

"Hmm! Very well, Very well." "Let's discuss how we are going to do this." "I will go in first and distract the military troops, allowing you to sneak in the base without being detected." He turned to Shadow "Then Shadow will…enter the armory, where he will set the timer on these Dynamite packs." He threw them to him "Once that is in place… we will blow up the whole island and get away before anyone has a chance to know what hit them!" He then turned back to Rouge. "Meanwhile, you'll have to sneak into the cargo area and grab the Chaos Emerald! That's a challenge for such a worthy treasure hunter as yourself." "Isn't it bat girl?" Eggman asked. She just gave him a mock salute. He then turned to me. "Now Ruin, ill let you choose who you want to go with." He said to me.

I pondered for a moment but I already new who I was going to pick. "Ill go with Shadow." I said as I walked over to him. Eggman just nodded.

"We only have 30 minutes to pull this mission off!" "And we only get one try, so don't fail me." Eggman then walked in the direction of the base we followed moments after.

We had reached the entrance to the base and I noticed that Eggman had the Large Bazooka Cannon on his walker, next to it was the normal heavy machine gun and above that was his normal cannon. "_Mental note: Pick up the Laser blaster before we leave."_

"Okay everyone ready? Shadow, Rouge, Ruin, on with the show!" Eggman said.

Just then Amy grabbed Shadow's back. "Oh, Sonic!" "I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you made it!" Amy said to Shadow, Obviously mistaking him for Sonic. She then realised that it wasn't Sonic and let go. "You're not Sonic! Who are you?!" She asked.

Eggman then turned towards Amy and said. "I'm the one who should be asking that!"

She then saw him and cried "Dr, Eggman Aaaaaaahhhhh!".

All this time I couldn't help but grin as Rouge had a look on her face as if to say "What the Fuck, Who is she."

"Aaahh, Amy you're timing is impeccable!" Eggman said in annoyance. "Leave it to me! I'll take care of her. You three, go". With that order we all sped off.

We battled many squadrons of G.U.N robots and soldiers, but they were no match for us. I noticed Shadow was carrying the White Chaos Emerald, which Eggman had used to release him. Shadow noticed me looking at it and handed me the Blue Chaos Emerald. "Here you could need it." Before I could respond he started off again. For the rest of the way there was only miniscule pockets of resistance, probably that the rest of the guards were holding off Eggman. When we reached the armory Shadow asked me.

"Ruin watch the door." I nodded and kept look out but I looked at Shadow as he set the bomb. Then Shadow contacted Eggman. "Were in position, doctor. Tell me when." He said.

"There's been and unexpected delay on my end. There's no more time to waste. Set the time for fifteen minutes! Let's go Rouge!" Eggman said.

"Five minutes should be plenty! Here I go!" Rouge said.

I new what was about to happen next so I contacted Rouge. "Rouge listen to me, when you encounter the Flying Dog mech, get out of there as quickly as possible." I told her, I heard Rouge say ok before it cut off.

"Let's go the bomb's set." Shadow said, I nodded and we ran out together. We walked for about four minutes, and then we heard the radio beep. It was Rouge.

"This is Rouge. I've got a small problem…I can't believe that. I'm trapped inside this locked safe with a Chaos Emerald! I guess I won't be able to call myself a Treasure Hunter anymore." Rouge said.

Shadow was becoming irritated. "Grrr, I thought Ruin told you to get out of there when you saw it." Shadow said.

"*Sigh* I tried but it locked the door before I could get out" Rouge said sounding sad and afraid.

"Shadow, come on we have to save her, she has the Emeralds remember." As soon as I said this Shadow turned around and started running.

"Ah…shoot!" Shadow said annoyed. "Trouble maker" We then started of back to the base.

We made a quick dash and got to the outskirts in six minutes. We landed on a vine I new where this was. Then we heard.

"Hey, that's…" Came the voice of Sonic.

Upon hearing Sonic's voice Shadow turned around and saw him. "That blue hedgehog again of all places…"

"I found you, faker." He said whilst pointing as Shadow.

"Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me…ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake."

Upon hearing this Sonic became angry. "I'll make you eat those words!" They both dashed at each other.

They battled for one minute and thirty seconds. I knew we needed to get out of here and as they were tired I took my chances.

"Look we have to get off this island." I said in worry. I then looked at Sonic "Both parties."

"Huh what do you mean?" Sonic asked.

Before I could answer Eggman contacted us.

"Shadow, Ruin! What are you two doing? Hurry and get back here right now, before the island blows up with you on it!" Eggman Said.

"Blows up??" Sonic said in surprise.

Me and Shadow ran into the base and into the security hold. One minute left. I showed Shadow where the entrance was. He threw a safe door that was ripped off and it fell open with Fifteen seconds to go. Ten seconds we jumped on the platform and ran to Rouge. Five Seconds we both said in unison "Chaos Control" clutching our Emerald tightly. Three seconds we both grabbed Rouges arms. One second we disappeared in the light of Chaos Control.


	3. Past told

We appeared on the ARK, I felt dizzy and stumbled to the window and grabbed on to the sill. I then saw Shadow in deep thought, he was remembering Maria. Then Rouge woke him out of it.

"Why so melancholy?" Rouge asked him. Just as Rouge finished her question he turned around to face her. As soon as she came to a halt he turned back to the Earth. "That was so unexpected, so unlike you Shadow, to come and rescue me." She then motioned towards me. "Ruin on the other hand, I was shocked but not totally surprised by him going all out to save me. But both of your abilities to use the Chaos Control certainly came in handy! she concluded.

"Hmm, you know I didn't come to save you, only Ruin came for you. I on the other hand came back for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah, yeah! But then again that's not the whole story, is it?"

Then Eggman came into the room. "Everything is ready to go." He said to all of us. As if on cue we all turned towards him.

"Are you sure?" Rouge asked the Scientist. "We only have SIX of the SEVEN Chaos Emeralds you know."

"It's more than enough for the demonstration." Shadow said, but moments later he stopped in mid step his foot only centimetres above the floor. "Hold it, Ruin, you said that you would tell us how you knew Chaos Control so tell us."

Then I had a worried look on my face, I had hoped he would forget, but then I thought of using Ruin's back story to my advantage. "Well to let you know, I will have to tell you a bit about my past." I told them in a very sad tone. There faces showed that they knew I didn't want to talk about it. I knew that I had to keep it up as Ruin has a very troubled past. "Well it was first created by my father, in this universe which I was born. He used it to create a large intergalactic empire, they killed women and children to get what they wanted, I had planed to take my father down, but he had already got wind of my plan, as I was a very peaceful person back then he was not worried. So I asked him to teach me the technique and he did, a few months later I had mastered nearly all tiers of Chaos based attacks, Chaos Control, Spear, Burst. I also had created two attacks of my own "Dark Chaos Spear", which is stronger than the standard one but drain's more energy. Also my signature attack "Chaos Force Cannon" well you can probably guess what that does. So then I tried to defeat my father in combat but I was….well, just to be blunt lets say I got fucking beat bad, when the fight was over I was near death and I blacked out. The fight in total took only two minuets, he was brutal to the max and showed no mercy, even to his own son. When I came too which was about a week later, I was fully healed and he sent me…." Tears started to drip from my eyes at this point. "To that other dimension, that was one hundred years go in your time, but to me it was only five." I looked up at them. "One year after I was sent there in your time. My younger sister was sent to me, she told me he was planning to use my twin in his new way of empire building, and I never saw him again."

At this point everyone was speechless and shocked. I could tell even Eggman felt sorry for me. "Whoa even I'm not that evil, even I wouldn't kill women and children." Eggman said in shock.

"Ruin, I'm so sorry." Shadow said with so much remorse in his voice.

"Today is the anniversary of my defeat, since the average life for a leader is at least fifty thousand years, they are probably celebrating right now!!" I yelled and punched the wall.

Rouge walked over to me and did something that completely took me a back; she threw her arms over me and pulled me into a hug. "Ruin, I hope this makes you feel better." She said, then I returned the hug, it was brief but the feeling is still with me now.

"Hey lets get going, don't we have a world to conquer." I said, the tone of my voice showed that I was feeling a lot better.

"So, let's get the show on the road!" Shadow said and with that we all left the room and started walking towards the eclipse cannon control room.

As we walked to the control room Eggman started up a conversation." Ruin do you think your fathers forces would come here, could we start up an alliance with him?"

"To be blunt, no doubt about it and no chance in hell." I said "He's always wanted the emeralds and as soon as he realises you've even had contact with me he'll slaughter the whole planet.

"Whoa, that's horrible." Was all that Rouge could say.

"Shadow I need to tell you something about you." I told him, two seconds later we all stopped and they all turned to me. "Shadow, I have to tell you that, my father has a connection to you." I told him and they all could only stare at me in shock and fear.

"What kind of a connection?" Shadow asked me in a startled voice.

"Sorry Shad, but you are going to have to find that out for your self." I said and I motioned for them to get going. It was total silence before we reached the control room.

Eggman started up the camera and it then transmitted him on to every TV, Computer E.C.T. around the world and he began. "Hahaha, citizens of Earth, lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully. My name is Dr Eggman, the worlds greatest scientist and soon to be the worlds greatest ruler. Now witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time, haha. Then at that very moment the screen next to the Emeralds activated and showed us the planetoid's front half shattering apart to reveal the Eclipse Cannon.

It was at this moment that I noticed that Rouge was missing. "_She's probably getting that news paper."_ I thought.

Then the "nose" of the ARK's "face" Opened up to show the Cannon, it then fired at the moon blowing of half of the rock face and scattering the debris in to orbit around the Earth bellow. Eggman started laughing at his weapon's magnificent capability's at this point.

The Three of us walked over to the screen, after a few minuets to realise that the world didn't take our threats seriously. Eggman started hitting the control panel and threw a tantrum, which I couldn't help but smirk at. Rouge then entered the room holding the news paper.

"Why are you so upset? She asked Eggman. "Well that was really impressive! You've managed to create complete havoc on the total planet! Does this mean we now control the planet and can do as we choose?" She asked.

"At this rate, the cannon will take too much time to charge up. If you want to unleash its full Potential, you'll need all seven Chaos Emeralds. Shadow said.

"Were in the world have you been?" Eggman asked Rouge.

"Something happen?" Rouge asked all of us.

"Our threats fell on deaf ears!" Shadow told her.

Rouge then directed her attention towards Eggman.

"Look at you! Throwing a tantrum, like a little kid. How totally embarrassing!" She mocked.

"Don't forget your end of the bargain bat girl! What about that last Chaos Emerald? We had a deal right? So where is my Emerald?" He Asked.

Rouge just walked up to him in a mocking manner, swinging the paper from side to side. "Here you go I found this!

"Why didn't you show me this before? What's this? Station Square saved from a life-threatening missile attack. The city has awarded its famed prize to the boy who saved Station Square. Miles Tails Prower was given the Chaos Emerald as a testament of his heroic deed at a ceremony at city hall." He read. "Hrrrmph!"

Before Eggman could carry on I interrupted. "Hold it, Missile attack, wasn't that the same very attack that he beat you to the missile in." I said, Eggman was getting angry as he could see were I was going with this but I wasn't going to stop right there. "I mean, I can understand him beating you to the missile but. You lost to him whilst you were in the massive Egg walker, that's just pure ownage." I mocked; both me and Rouge began to laugh heavily. Eggman blushed in embarrassment, as he has suffered a humiliating defeat that day. He then pulled out a gun from inside his jacket and fired at are feet.

"Now were was I." He growled at us. "Tails has the Emerald. This makes things a whole lot easier. Hurry, go back to Earth and find them fast! I want that Chaos Emerald." Eggman said and quickly began walking to the door.

"Did you two get that?" Rouge asked us.

"Yes." I simply responded as I walked over to the computer. I typed in a few codes and the Emerald compartment opened up. Then Eggman came rushing back in and saw me reaching for the Emeralds.

"Hold it Ruin, what are you doing?" Eggman asked

"I'm, just getting two Emeralds for me and Shadow, how do you think were supposed to do Chaos Control then." I grabbed the Green and Grey Emeralds, then stepped away from the machine. "Close." I simply said and it followed my command almost immediately. After I walked past the computer I threw the Green Emerald to Shadow and he caught it perfectly.

"Shadow, did you get the Doctors orders?" Rouge asked

"Soon enough, Maria." Was all that he said before we left the room.

We had reached the transporter we were waiting for Rouge and I again noticed that the Walker still lacked a Laser Cannon. "Eggman I've got something for you." I said before I removed the Laser blaster which he tried to stop until he saw the Cannon I was attaching. Just after I had finished Rouge came dashing in to the room.

"Sorry I was so long, my Parents called, so I told them I was at a friends place." Rouge said. After that Eggman and Shadow entered the Transporter respectively. But before Rouge could step in I grabbed her arm and forced her against the side wall and pushed hard on both her arms. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

I chuckled at her. "I know you weren't talking to your Parents, you were talking to the President weren't you?" I asked her.

"Kid, you are crazy, I'm not an agent."

"Rouge, Rouge, Rouge, what kind of person do you take me for, when I said I knew everything about this event, I meant even every little detail. Even the fact that you're really an agent for the President, trying to get information on Project Shadow and get the Emeralds for your self."

"So what, you found me out like that's going to affect anything, just don't tell Eggy or Mr, Sunshine down there."

"I wouldn't dream about it, Rouge."

"Good now, get of me." She Tripped me up and we both fell threw the teleporter. When we got threw we saw that I was on top of her, we both blushed madly. As if it weren't bad enough Eggman and Shadow looked threw the door at that very moment. Eggman started to laugh.

"Was there anything going on up there that we should know about, no makeouts or anything else? He asked. We both blushed at that statement, Rouge Growled.

I clutched my Emerald and said. "Dark….Chaos…..Spear." As I said it a purple glow emitted from the gem and a black aura appeared around my hand. I fired between Eggman's legs, only a few Millimetres was the hole in the wall from something he would need later in life.

"Ok, ill stop…"Eggman Pleaded, I just nodded and the aura and glow faded away.

"Eggman, I think I would be best if I go with all three of you when we go after Tails."

"And why do you think that."

"I don't know I just do."

"Ok very well."

"Rouge, get your car ready we will need it."

She just nodded and ran of to it.

"Ok I'm, just going to contact the President and you two should then get on your way."

We nodded as he started to work the console.


	4. Emerald hunt

Before the connection was established I pressed a button on the wall and the door way became like a window on the ARK as the room looked like a computer room on it. "Thank you, Ruin, it will be a lot harder for them to find us now". Eggman kept typing not listening to my mumbling. The screen came on to reveal the face of the president and the side view of his secretary, he looked like he was expecting this, and I expected the same of him. "Doctor Eggman, how……unexpected for you to call at a time like this."

"Mr President, before I say anything why don't you see what the damage is."

"Ok, Kelly, what can you tell me." He asked his Secretary.

"Mr President, reports show that since the incident, three hours ago, the country is in turmoil. Our financial communities are impacted and our satellite communications are down. An emergency meeting has been called. Mr President, this is a national crisis." She concluded.

The President then looked at Eggman, "Spare me the details. Exactly what is it that you want? Dr Eggman?" He asked the egg shaped scientist.

"Hahahaha!! Well, let's just get down to business then, shall we Mr President? I won't bore you with all the details since I know you are a very busy man, Mr President, my demands are quite simple. Surrender to the Eggman Empire and make no attempts to resist! Otherwise…" Eggman explained

"Otherwise?"

"Otherwise your country will cease to exist! You have 24 hours to give me your answer!"

The President was shocked at this, just then the most unexpected voice shouted out.

"No Way!" The voice belonged to a certain blue hedgehog.

The President looked out the window and saw Sonic, whom I saw since the demand began. "What the…"

Sonic jumped into the limo "Eggman Empire…yeah right!

"Sonic." Eggman said in surprise.

Tails then walked over to the screen and began working on the keypad he cut off all out communications and scanned for our location, as soon as Eggman saw this he sighed.

"Sigh, good thing I masked our location. Eggman looked at us. "Ruin, Shadow get going we must get that emerald."

We left the room, Shadow went right and I went left. I arrived at the hanger in less than a minute.

"Let's get going." I said to Rouge who was all ready in her car. She only nodded as we jetted off.

About a hour later we reached the highway that was named "Route 280" I had got many weird looks from many drivers, I guessed that it was because I was flying.

"Ruin, I'm picking up signals from the emerald." Rouge said.

I looked at the screen and started to go faster.

"Fox boy, wait for me." Rouge said, I looked at her with a confused look, until I saw that the tornado was going faster now.

We went across the highway, avoiding cars and other obstacles as we went along, I had the hardest part as due to the many tunnels I could not keep track of Rouge.

We finally caught up with it, it was in a plane "The Tornado" but it activated its booster rockets and jetted off, coincidently in the same direction as Shadow.

"Ruin, get me to the Ark then catch up with Shadow." Rouge told me. I nodded, but albeit reluctantly as I knew what she would try to do later.

"Chaos Control!!" I shouted, and warped me to Shadow's location and Rouge to the Ark.

I started floating as soon as I felt no ground beneath me, as the light cleared away I saw Shadow looking at me. The Tornado flew by in the distance.

"Shadow! Ruin! There in that blue plane spotted at 11 o clock." Rouge said to us, through the radio.

"Copy that. Were in pursuit."

We both landed on the rails after I dropped down and Shadow jumped off the ledge.

He looked at me surprised.

"What." I asked.

"I didn't expect you to be able to grind. We both jumped off the rails and landed on the cliff and started to follow the tornado quickly.

"Well can't all fast people do so?"

"I guess your right, lets get going." He said speeding up.

"Right." I said following.

We reached the furthest we could go by foot in minuets. We both followed the Tornado with our eyes as it flew by. Shadow lifted up the radio to his mouth.

"Doctor, they're heading directly towards us, what should we do? Shadow asked Eggman through the radio.

"Just sit tight. I've got them on radar. There's no way they can get away! I don't know what they are planning, but I'll be sure to give them a warm welcome. Eggman responded.

"Ready." I asked. Shadow nodded.

"Chaos Control!!" We both shouted and then appeared out side the pyramid base. We quickly ran in Shadow ran to the Control room, when he was out of sight I opened my third eye and closed my other two, I saw where Eggman as and flew towards him. Before I turned the corner to get to him I closed my third eye and opened my others. Eggman looked surprised to see me but it quickly subsided. I flew next to him and helped him into the walker. I still stayed airborne as I wanted to scare them. Eggman pressed a button on his console and the door started to open up and he began to talk. "You little thieves! Did you really think you could get out of here alive?"

The door fully opened up revealing me and Eggman.

"Come and get some Eggman." Sonic taunted.

"Sonic" Tails yelled in fear.

"Before I kick your ass Eggy, who's this new guy with you?" Sonic asked.

"The names Ruin." I responded.

"Well, Ruin, prepare to get beat, cause I'm not gonna let you conquer the world." Sonic said directly at me.

"Guy's leave it to me." Sonic said to his friends.

"This time, I'll take your lives as well as the Chaos Emerald. I call on you to destroy these pests, Come out my servant!" Eggman commanded.

Suddenly a huge stone hand came up and grabbed on to the platform that Sonic was now on and pulled it's self up making the blue hedgehog jump in surprise, it revealed itself to be a huge golem statue obviously robotic.

"Now go…and squash that blue hedgehog, Sonic!" Eggman ordered the machine.

It attacked but left itself wide open to an attack which, Sonic took advantage of he jumped up screaming, "Teriaaa!" He it the golem square on the head and knocked it around and it collapsed, Sonic used this time to escape.

"When Sonic struck his head, he must have broken the restraining mechanism!" Eggman said and was getting visibly annoyed. "Arrgh! What a piece of junk."

His creation obviously didn't like what his master said about him as he turned around and thrust his hand towards him.

"Nooooo." Eggman screamed.

I sighed and gave him a not so gentle wack down, yawned and casually stepped out of the way to avoid the hand.

Eggman growled at me, but quickly turned his attention to the task at hand, he fired the weapons on the walker at the rampant machine. He destroyed several key power systems just underneath the chest armour. The Golem fell defeated into the quick sand bellow. Eggman looked up at was angry at me he activated the thrusters on the walker to get back up.

"I'll see you at the control room." I said nervously before jetting off quickly with Eggman in hot pursuit.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

The reason I have not posted in a while is due to exams, and Knuxfan the reason I didn't do SA1 first is because Ruin was I his universe at that time.


	5. Defense of the Ark and a secret told

I arrived within two minuets mostly due to me getting tired, because of the heat and using chaos control. I entered the room to see Shadow leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, I walked to the console and he opened his eyes. "Ruin, how did it go with the Doctor?" Shadow asked me. "Well it could have gone…" I said before I was cut off by the alarm screaming through out the base, we both looked at the monitor and saw that the rocket was taking off.

Eggman entered the room just in time to see Sonic running into the rocket on the monitor. "Grrrr, damn that hedgehog." Eggman said quickly as he ran over to the console, but just as he reached it the rocket took off. "Now what are we going to do, if that meddling hedgehog gets to the Eclipse cannon and destroys it all will be lost!!!" Eggman yelled whilst thrashing his arms around.

"Eggman….Rouge is on the ARK, she asked me to chaos control her up there, earlier." I told him, as I told him that I could see a glimmer of hope returning to his face. "Yes, we may still have a chance, Shadow give me your Radio." Eggman said, Shadow gave him the radio quickly.

"Eggman, I suggest you put it on speaker, as I would like to say something." I said to the scientist.

"OK, Rouge, are you there" Eggman said in the radio.

"Hi doctor. How's it going?" Rouge asked.

"They escaped."

"What! What do you mean they escaped?"

"They used the rocket; I need you to stop them"

"That's ok. I will go after them myself. Can you tell me the password for the space colony control?"

"Rouge I need you to read file 'Sigma 2b." I said. After I said this Shadow, turned towards me uncrossed his arms and let them fall down to his sides and had a look of disbelief in his eyes, and confusion on his face.

"Ok, kid." Rouge said as she turned off the comm link.

"How, did you know about that file?" Shadow asked.

"Shad, I already explained that I can't tell you everything I want to, to keep reality in check so you will just have to wait." I told the black and crimson hedgehog.

"Ok, but you better tell me."

"I will, wake me about….an hour till the cannon fires." I said, Shadow and Eggman nodded as I sat down on the stone floor and leaned against one of the stone pillar towards the side. I looked at the ground as I let my eye lids fall, as soon as I did all three of my eye lids began to feel heavy I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, I was being shook, I looked up to see it was Shadow, I smiled and stood up.

"What's Rouge up to anyway, she hasn't stopped them yet." Eggman said. "This is strange. It's showing energy readings from two separate chaos emeralds! Did they really think they could trick me with that fake emerald?" he said whilst stroking his moustache. Shadow started to walk towards the door. "Wait, Shadow! I'm the one who should be telling them the end is near, not you! Now is time to end this long drawn out battle, and mark myself a place in history as the ultimate genius!" Eggman said. He left the room momentarily and came back in his walker. "If something happens to me, I'm counting on you two to finish the job! Hurry the moment for attack has come! It's now or never!" Eggman said whilst he entered the teleporter and beamed to ARK.

"We, should get going to." I said as I walked over to the control panel. "I've set it to drop us near the central area, section C." I said as I motioned for Shadow to follow me, he did so, and we were beamed up. "Shadow, stay in this area, I'll meet you here, in about forty minuets, ok." I said. "Ok." Shadow said as he walked through the nearby door way and looked out the window. I flew to were Eggman would be in thirty minuets, I was going not slow but not fast, during that flight I thought about many things including. My bastard father, my sister, my adoptive family, my best friend Scorpio. I arrived there just before Eggman was about to open the door, he was again surprised to see me but not as much as before. Eggman opened the door and we heard Amy complaining. "Darn! Why do they always leave a sweet innocent girl like me alone?" Eggman stepped out and lifted his gun out and pointed it at her head from behind but se didn't notice us. "Well, well young lady? Is there something I can help you with?" Eggman asked. As soon as Amy turned around she was engulfed by fear

"Dr Eggman?"

"If you value your life, you will tell me where Sonic and Tails are!"

As if on cue Tails entered the room in his own walker. "Amy!!" he yelled. "Let her go Eggman." Tails demanded.

"How about…no, fox boy, call Sonic and get him here or she dies." Eggman commanded. Tails sighed in defeat and turned on his radio.

"Sonic, hurry put that emerald in….hey give that back." Tails said as I took the radio and handed it to Eggman.

"Sonic, meet us at the research facility or your girlfriend dies." Eggman ordered. There were sounds of cursing coming from the radio. After five minuets I was bored, I was now floating in a lying down position whilst resting my head on by arms. Eggman has been taunting Sonic through the intercom system for quite a bit his most common one was "Sonic hurry up or she dies, or do you not value her life." I was starting to think he didn't. Then the door rose and behind it was Sonic. He entered the room and look at the situation, he looked like he would have burst out laughing at my boredom if the situation didn't call for him being serious. "Let's take care of business first shall we Sonic? Hand over the chaos emerald slowly and them we'll talk about your girlfriend. That is if you really care for her…" Sonic lifted up the fake emerald and looked up at Tails who nodded, me and Eggman both new what they were planning. "Put the emerald down right there and back off!" Eggman demanded as he pointed towards the centre of the room. Sonic walked towards the centre of the room with a cocky grin on his face.

"You've turned into a big time villain, doctor!" Sonic said in a sly mocking tone. As he stepped into the centre Eggman pressed a button on his dash board and a pod dropped around Sonic.

"You thought you could trick me with that fake emerald, didn't you?

"So…how did you know it wasn't the real one?" Tails asked in a worried tone.

"Tails!" Sonic said in a 'what are you doing to tone'.

"Because you just told me fox boy! Now for a little space ride! The capsule clears the colony, BAM!" Eggman announced in a victorious tone. I started to float towards the door.

"See you later Eggman, I have to go and deal with an internal threat." I said, before receiving an answer I jetted off towards Shadow. I entered the room just to see the capsule explode out of the window.

"I guess he was just a regular hedgehog after all." Shadow said, and then he looked at me. "So for what reason did you want me to stay here?" He asked

"This" I said as I walked over to the terminal on the wall and started hacking. Shadow looked confused when he saw it was the G.U.N database I was hacking; I entered Special Operations, personnel files and stopped over one name in particular, Shadow looked at me and back to the screen as I clicked onto the file, as he read Shadow's eyes opened and he said "We have to get to the emeralds now." Shadow said looking worried. "One step ahead if you, Shad." I said as I jetted off to the control room with Shadow following. As we neared the control room we heard Rouge talking.

"Legend has it, when all seven chaos emeralds are collected, the power creates a miracle. I have six of them. They're mine, all mine." She ended.

"I don't think so!" Shadow said as we entered the room.

"Shadow…"

"So that was your plan from the very beginning, huh? Or, was it a direct order from the president? Now I know who you are, you're that government spy Rouge the bat aren't you? Shadow concluded. Rouge didn't know what to say until she saw me grinning.

"Ruin, you back stabber you told after, you said you wouldn't!" Rouge yelled.

"Rouge I didn't say a single word, all I did was show him your file." I said.

"So you did your homework, is that it? I would say that's an invasion of privacy." Rouge said to Shadow.

"I can say the same thing about you." Shadow said to the white bat.

"Hmmm! It looks like things aren't quite going your way, but since my job as done…I thought it was time to take what was mine and get out of this place.

"You are one pathetic creature!"

"Hmmm, look who's talking? What about you? Here are the results of the research project called the ultimate life form. But, if this picture is of real ultimate life form named, Shadow…then exactly who or what is standing in front of me?" Rouge asked. Before Shadow could respond Eggman beeped up on the radio.

"This is Dr, Eggman! I have found the final chaos emerald! Shadow! Ruin! Someone is trying to get to the Eclipse cannon, there's not much time until the cannon fires again." Can you get over there? Shadow just turned off the radio.

"If you want to live, leave the chaos emeralds where they are! The fake emerald is good enough for you." Shadow said to Rouge.

"Do you actually believe you're the real Shadow?"

"No doubt."

"Even your memory's might not be real you know."

"Even if my memories are not real, it's still me Shadow, and I will fulfill my promise to Maria, that's the only thing that matters to me now." Shadow said before we left the room it took us fifteen minuets to get to the run way that leads to the cannon.

"Shadow, I can't keep it in any more I have to tell you." I said as I walked over to Shadow and whispered until it became inaudible. "When I was referring to that……" After I said those words the rest could not be heard. Shadow's eyes shot out as he stepped away. "What do you mean?" Shadow asked

"It means what it means Shad, and if you are wondering why reality is still in check it is because of what happens to you later, and no you do not die, but your just going to have to trust me on this." I said and I looked at Shadow who smiled as we ran down the runway.

_____________________________________________________________________


	6. For the true story

(See if you can guess what the name of the song Ruin sings is, or at least when it plays in the game.)

"Shad, we have five minutes left, we've got to hurry." I said to him, he nodded. There was a figure standing in the distance as we got closer we realised who it was, Shadow was surprised and was the first to talk.

"You never cease to surprise me blue hedgehog, I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space." Shadow said to Sonic.

"You know what can I say…I die hard! You actually saved me, you know." Sonic said whilst he took the fake emerald out of his spines.

"It was a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it? But, there's no way you could activate the Chaos Control using a Emerald that's fake."

"I guess there is a way Shad." I said. We all started to get into a jog. "_Goddamnit, I prefer flying."_ I thought.

"So, there's more to you than just looking like me. What are you anyway?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic responded.

"I see. But you know, I can't let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to a end."

We all finally broke into a run, well I flew as we all sped up onto the runway which was suspended above the planet bellow, one mistake and one would fall down to Earth.

"All right, Shadow, Ruin, it's time for me to finish this." Sonic announced to both of us.

"Before this is over me and Ruin, will show you the true power of Chaos Control!!" Shadow said to Sonic

We all passed through a red beam and a alarm sounded. "Intruders detected near cannon, activating segmenting sequence."

"What!!" We all shouted at once. The segment behind us fell down to the Earth bellow. We all had a "Holy Shit" Look on our faces. We all then proceeded to speed up. Shadow homing attacked Sonic who dodged it easily.

"I'll get you, Dark Chaos Spear." I said as I fired the black blasts at the blue hedgehog. Sonic was hit and knocked back, me and Shadow kept on ahead. I saw that Sonic was far behind and pulled out the fake emerald.

"I'll use your technique, Chaos Control." Sonic yelled. He disappeared in a bright light and reappeared ahead of us running.

"Time to put you to rest, Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled as he fired the golden shots at Sonic. Sonic was hit but recovered faster and homing attacked me and knocked me off the edge. I fell for two seconds before I pulled out the emerald.

"Is that all you got, Chaos Control!!!" I shouted. And reappeared just like sonic but flying.

Sonic kicked Shadow in the back who retaliated with a\punch to the face, this only made Sonic angrier, he homing attacked Shadow and knocked him into me. "I'm not dome with you yet, Sonic wind. The spiralling blue tornado came upon us, Shadow spun out of the way but I was not fast enough and took the full force of the attack. It did not stop me though.

"Dark Chaos Spear!!" I shouted as I fired the blasts again. Sonic got hit but he homing attacked Shadow and he was thrown at least four segments ahead, I thought Sonic was going after me next, but he surprised me. He span on the spot and charged up energy around him, blue orbs of light with tails behind then encircled Sonic and he absorbed there power, in the end he had three circling him the top and the bottom one's were going clockwise whilst the centre one was going anti clockwise.

"Light speed attack!!!" Sonic yelled and almost glided towards Shadow at impressive speeds.

'Shad look out." As soon as I shouted him, Shadow looked up and saw Sonic and did the same attack, only instead of blue orbs of light he had yellow.

"Light speed attack!!!" Shadow also jetted off towards Sonic, the two hedgehogs collided, a fury of blows were exchanged the majority were so fast that they could not be seen by the normal eye, I had to open my third eye to keep track. As the two hedgehogs fought I found myself being reminded of a song from my past.

"Stars don't twinkle. The moon doesn't shine. Stars don't twinkle. The moon doesn't shine." I sang. "Stars don't twinkle. The moon doesn't shine. Stars don't twinkle. The moon doesn't shine." As they continued I had to speed up to keep up. "Birds don't sing. The wind doesn't blow. To the pure body. To the perfect existence." I continued. "Birds don't sing. The wind doesn't blow. To the pure body. To the perfect existence." I dodged debris from the battle which was getting harder and harder to keep track of. "I'm shivering against the cold. I struggle against despair." I finished. "Time to get back in, but how do I keep up?" I asked myself, then a idea came to me. I crouched down, my body in a spring like position; I started to gather up energy. Before long my body was covered in a black aura (Think like SA1 light speed). I chuckled. "Let's see how Sonic handles the 'Ancient Darkness Attack'." I said before I jetted off myself to catch up. It didn't take me long to catch up as they were fighting on one spot. I jumped up and shouted. "Shad, move!!!" He looked up and did so immediately. I dropped down and kicked Sonic, square in the chest and he was knocked back quite a fair distance. He ran forward and I could easily see a cocky grin on his face, just before he got to me he jumped up and homing attacked me and knocked me to the railings.

"Sonic wind!!!" As soon as he said those words my eye's widened as the attack hit my side. I screamed out in severe pain as it pierced my fur and skin, blood began to drip down my left side. As soon as I screamed Shadow skated forward and attempted to stop Sonic, but sonic just kicked him off.

"I'll show you the ultimate power, Chaos Control" Shadow said as he was warped back up here. He homing attacked Sonic who span on the spot in the reverse spin and knocked him away, Sonic then proceeded to kick Shadow. Shadow landed face first on the cold metal walkway. Despite my injury I tried to take Sonic by surprise but be jumped over me and simply punched me down.

"Shadow, Ruin, its game over". Sonic said before he ran off towards the cannon.

I slowly got up, my side screaming out in pain, my vision was blurred but I knew what was happening. Then I heard the intercom start up.

"Shadow, Ruin I'm almost to the control room, get here soon or did you forget I have the last emerald, Eggman out." I heard the scientist's voice. I knew Sonic heard him as I heard a loud "WHAT!!!" in the distance. I grabbed my Emerald and Shadow's in one hand, with the other hand I grabbed Shadow's wrist. I struggled to remember where the control room is but I had a rough idea.

"Chaos…Control" I struggled to say due to the pain in my side. We disappeared in the light and reappeared on the narrow walkway to the control. I new I needed to get the emeralds in but my first priority was Shadow; I dragged him to the wider part next to the console. I bent down and checked his pulse on his neck, that was fine, and he was still breathing, I could also tell he would wake up soon he was probably only knocked out by Sonic, which in itself was a amazing feet as he was the ultimate life form. I leaned him next to the large unnecessary block of metal that was there whilst I slowly walked over to the control panel. I pressed the same key's I did before and the panel protecting the four Chaos Emeralds in there opened, I inserted the Grey and Green one's in. As I walked away I walked back to Shadow the door opened, I went to a combat stance in-case it was Sonic, but to my relief it was only Eggman carrying the yellow emerald. He gasped at how we looked.

"What happened to you?" Eggman asked

"Doctor, believe me you don't want to know." I simply said

I pulled my cloak over my head only to see that my fur on that area was blood soaked. I lifted my hand to see my brown glove and silver ring like Shadow's only different colour; it was the same on the other one. I clenched my hand into a fist and it glowed green, I saw Eggman watching with amassment, I placed my hand just above my wound and it healed but was still quite tender. I sighed and looked down at my matching socks and black shoes. Eggman went back to the panel.

"Hahahahahaha! This completes my plan to take over the world! Now begins the glorious era of the Empire of Eggman." He said, before throwing the gem in. A energy wave came out from the emeralds. The computer moved over to him and he started laughing. "Hahhhahahahahahah!" The lights started to flash red as a warning flashed on the screen. "Argh…what the…What's going on?! Why doesn't the cannon fire? What? What's happening here?" Suddenly a image of a old man who looked like Eggman appeared on the screen. "It's…it's my grandfather, Gerald Robotnick!


	7. All must end

"What are you taking about Eggman?" I asked as I pulled my cloak back on and stopped in front of the screen. "Oh…..We had better get going." Just then Shadow began to stir. "Shad, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Ruin what happened?" Shadow asked me.

"To be blunt, we got beat, can you walk….we have to go."

"You go I have to do something first…ok?"

"Sure, Shad just stay safe." I told him, Shadow nodded as Eggman gestured for me to follow.

"We have to get to the research facility so we can figure out what's going on." Eggman told me as we walked there we heard what could be identified by even someone with half a brain to be a threat.

"This is a death sentence, for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are correct the Space Colony Ark….will impact the Earth in twenty seven minutes and fifty three seconds. All of you will be destroyed along with your beloved planet Earth." The aged voice declared through the comm system.

"That's my grandfather's voice but he's been dead for fifty years." Eggman said in a puzzled and confused tone.

"Maybe It was a automated program." I said as we broke into a run.

"What!!"

"Yeah, maybe the Professor set the program to activate when all the emeralds were in the slots." Before Eggman could respond the Professor's voice came over the speakers again.

"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge once all the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected. Once I initiate this program it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss and despair!" After a short pause there was another voice.

"Is there anything else you want to say?"

"No." The Professor simply said almost immediately after.

"Ready"

"Well that confirms my idea." I said to Eggman, and then we heard the all too familiar voice of Amy Rose.

"What's going on here? Who's that?" Amy asked.

Then the Voice clip repeated and we were hit by a vibration.

"Hey, the vibration is getting worse!" Said the voice of Knuckles the Echidna.

We both entered the room and saw, the blue hedgehog Sonic, the two tailed orange fox Tails, the red echidna Knuckles, Amy Rose and Rouge. Eggman spoke first;

"Professor Gerald Robotnick… one of the greatest scientific minds in the world, and my grandfather." Eggman said. As soon as Sonic saw me he gave me a look that basically said 'I'm sorry' I knew he had to be referring to the wound, but I just glared back at him.

"What? I knew you were behind all this. Stop it now, or else!" Knuckles demanded of Eggman.

"I'd have done this along time ago if I had the chance!" Then Sonic stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

"You're pretty persistent for a hedgehog, aren't you! You're still alive, huh? Eggman asked

"Huh, just letting Knuckles pilot the shuttle on the way over here was more dangerous than you could ever be!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA, break it up, because incase you haven't noticed, we are currently on a massive metal fireball that's going to destroy the Earth if we don't hurry!!!" I yelled at both of them.

"Right." Eggman said before walking over to Rouge, he placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black disk.

"What is this?" Rouge asked Eggman.

"This is my grandfather's diary."

Rouge took it and walked over to the computer and inserted it in to the slot. It flickered to life as words began to appear.

"I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind. But then the military guards landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter, Maria. I hope you are all safe. The colony was completely shutdown, probably to keep the prototype form falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was completely shutdown under the premise that there had been an accident. I found Maria's name among those who died when the ARK was shutdown. She meant everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I lost everything. I had nothing more to live for… I went insane. All I could think about was to avenge her…somehow, someway. I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it all to end. Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish release and awaken it, to the world. If you wish to fill the world with destruction." Rouge read. She quickly turned around and glared at Eggman. "Oh, so that's why you released Shadow from the base!"

Eggman realised what would happen if this was to continue so he quickly changed the subject. "The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because the energy of the Chaos Emeralds is overpowered. If the colony collides with Earth it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted. That mad scientist!"

"That should be you right?" Amy asked.

"We have to stop the space colony now!" Tails said.

"The space colony's position may have shifted due to the amount of energy given off by the Emeralds. We have to stop the energy!" Eggman explained.

"But how?" Tails pondered.

"Hmmm…That's it! There is a way to stop the energy. We have to use your Emerald!" Rouge told Knuckles. "You're the one that told me that the Master Emerald has the power to stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

"That's right. If I use this, we just might be able to stop the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles explained whilst taking out the huge Emerald which was at least twice his size, but I noticed a huge problem in the way it would be done, true it could stop the Emeralds but it had the potential to become much worse.

"Now, that's quite a big might as I am sure you, Tails and Sonic know that the Chaos Emeralds can also absorb energy from the Master Emerald." I said. Knuckles stepped forward and said.

"Yeah we know, so what's your point."

"The reaction may create the Super Emeralds." As I said that Sonic, Tails and Knuckles eyes widened.

"How do you know about them?" Knuckles asked.

"I have been watching your world for quite some time, since Sonic began fighting Eggman on South Island." Then there was a loud gasp from Sonic and a confused look from Eggman.

"Ruin, you never told us you were watching us for that long." Eggman said.

"Well I have." I simply said, then I walked over to the control panel, I could hear Rouge and Eggman explaining to the heroes what I had told then earlier. I typed in a few commands and then I heard Tails come over to me.

"So you come from another dimension, and you know what is going to happen, I understand why you cannot tell it all to us." Tails said.

I then looked up at the screen and my face was filled with the look of complete dread and horror. "Oh Shit!!! We're screwed." I screamed as in the monitor it displayed that the capsulation protocol had failed and that the seal had been broken. "Tails see what is happening in there, hurry!!!"

Tails walked over to the console as I caught my breath. "The reaction of the Chaos Emeralds is moving towards the Cannon's Core! It may be too late!" Tails announced with fear.

"There still maybe some time left, if we pull together. We might be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core." Eggman explained.

"No worries! Just leave it to me! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" Sonic said

"Then, let's get to work!" Eggman said

"Before you go I have something to give you." I said as I walked to the opposite end of the room and pressed a button on the wall and out came a container I reached in and threw to each of them a ear piece which they put on, I then took out two black blocks and a object which could be called a futuristic needle.

"Tails, give me your arm." I asked him and he did so reluctantly, he closed and scrunched up his eyes and turned his head away as if expecting hit to hurt, as I pressed it against his fur and to his skin beneath he cringed more. When I fully pressed it in so it was making contact with his skin and above a vein I pressed the button and it made a small, 'hissing' sound and I took it away. Tails looked at his arm surprised. "There did that hurt at all?" I asked the young fox, who shook his head.

"What did you do to him?" asked Sonic

"You see the Ark has time nodes, which when hit stop time, I jut injected Tails with some nano probes which will nullify the effect for him, basically if a Time node is activated Tails wont be affected at all." I explained.

"Can I have some?" Eggman asked

"Sure, just roll up your sleeve." I said and I did the same for him, as I did next for the others. When I finished I attached one of the boxes to Tails's walker the 'Tornado' walker.

"Ruin, what are you doing?" Tails asked

"This will do the same to your walkers." I explained before attaching the other one to Eggman's walker.

"Ruin, aren't you having an injection?" Rouge asked me.

"No, as my species is immune to all artificial time stops, and Shadow is immune to as well he was created on here so the professor included an immunity in him."

"Well let's get going" said Tails, the team went forward but Rouge noticed I didn't follow.

"Ruin, come on."

"Rouge, I have to stay behind, as there is a key moment coming up that will decide whether we live or we die, and it is convincing a certain black hedgehog to help us save the Earth." I explained.

"Ok, good luck." Rouge simply said before she left to catch up with the others.

"Ruin, I'm just going to take a look around." Amy said.

"Ok, Amy, just remember to be back before fifteen minutes are up, because you are the main part of the moment coming up."

"Ok" She simply said.

I looked out the window, watching the Earth get closer, ten minutes passed quickly to me then I heard the door open.

"So, what took you so long?" I asked without even turning around as I knew who it was.

"I had to check on something" came the voice of Shadow.

Shadow walked over to me and also began looking out the window. The five minutes passed with out a single word said before Amy came back.

She walked towards Shadow. "Shadow, we need you! Please help us!" She pleaded.

"It's all going according to plan. There is no reason for me to help them. Besides there's no way to save anyone."

"There has to be!"

"I know people fight over the most trivial things. Some people may be selfish like the Professor said…But there basically good. If they try their best and never give up on their wishes…They always have a reason to be happy. That's why you should help them out…saving them is a good thing! Shadow, I beg you, please do it for them. Give them a chance." As soon as Amy finished Shadow grabbed his head and grunted, he was remembering Maria's true wish.

"That's what I promised her and I must keep that promise. That's what Maria wished for." Shadow said whilst a tear fell down his cheek.

"Shadow?" Amy asked in confusion

"I've got to go now! I have to keep my promise to Maria and you." Shadow said before turning around and running to the door.

"Well, lets go!" I said as I started to run, Shadow skated to catch up and we both said "Chaos Control" at the same time and disappeared.

We reappeared above a waterway inside a stone snake head, Shadow grabbed my wrist so he world not fall, I flew us both, through the tunnel to where Sonic, Knuckles and a giant orange lizard with a life support system on it's back called the Biolizard were.

"I knew it was released!!" I shouted.

"Ruin, Shadow." Sonic said

Upon hearing Shadow's name the Biolizard looked up at him and roared.

"Biolizard!!!" Shadow shouted. He walked forward and simply said. "Leave this one to us!"

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Sonic asked as I walked opposite to Shadow, him on one side me on the other.

"We'll take care of this, while you run to get the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow shouted to Sonic and Knuckles, who ran towards the Shrine. The Biolizard looked down at us both as if figuring out who to attack first. It looked at me and fired an orb of black energy at me it was low to the floor so I jumped over it then it fired one in the air I dropped and dashed to avoid it, it did the same thing again before it charged the energy up and fired one at me which was twice normal size. I tried to block it but I only held it up then the Biolizard fired another normal one at it and they collided the force sent me flying into the wall I was imbedded metal holding my arms and legs in place, Shadow was on his own.

"Ruin!!!" Shadow yelled, the Biolizard then turned his head towards Shadow and started to chase him down with his head. It quickly became tired. Shadow was thinking how to hit him before I yelled "Shadow grind on the breathing apparatus and hit his life support machine." I yelled, but before he could do anything the Biolizard got up and started to move away from Shadow swinging his large tail. Shadow skated towards his head and as before the Biolizard became tired again. This time Shadow acted, he grinded on the breathing tubes and got up to its life support machine and homing attacked it. Shadow landed on the platforms and the Biolizard used the same attack again, and had the same results. But before it became tired it fired Black orbs at Shadow, the same ones that beat me, one low, one high, one low, one low, one high and another high, Shadow avoided all of them. Biolizard was tired again so Shadow, did the same thing again, grind on air tubes and hit life support. The Biolizard screamed and chased Shadow down again. He re-attempted with the energy orbs, then Shadow grinded again and Chaos speared the machine. Again it chased him down and again it attacked Shadow with the orbs. Then Shadow re-chaos speared the machine. It again chased him down and again with the orbs it must have been trying to get lucky. After Shadow dodged them all it screamed in the air and pink bubbles appeared and Shadow homing attacked off them and hit the machine. It then screamed again and the bubbles appeared again but this time gravity disengaged in the arena, I was set free, and Shadow was having a hard time dodging the bubbles so he shouted me. "Ruin, take him out." I nodded and Dark Chaos Speared the Biolizard and it collapsed. Shadow fell down but landed perfectly. I came up to him and said," Nothing can stop you Shad." He kicked the Biolizard and said"Get out you ugly prototype." We walked up the stairs but when we reached the top the Biolizard screamed out.

"Gyaaaah! Gyaaah!" And disappeared in the light of Chaos Control.

"Was that Chaos Control?" Shadow asked but no one could answer.

"Since we've stopped the Chaos Emeralds …Why is the space colony still on a crash course to Earth?" Knuckles asked.

"The Prototype is still alive and he's controlling the space colony as it's falling to Earth! He's become one with the space colony, and is determined to keep it on its collision course!" Eggman's voice came over our ear pieces.

Just then a light appeared above us and the Biolizard's tail shot out grabbing me and pulling me through. I heard Shadow shout my name. As the light disappeared I was being held by the Biolizard, as I looked at it I had to resist the urge to laugh as it was still the same but with the Eclipse Cannon inserted where the sun does not shine. I could see Earth getting closer with every passing second. Moments later a piece of wall shot out and Super Sonic and Super Shadow came out. Super Sonic was the same but is spines were standing up and his fur was gold, he still had his tan belly, arms and mouth along with red eyes. Super Shadow has cream fur but still kept his red streaks on his legs, arms and spines, he kept his chest fur and his mouth was still the darkened colour. They both flew over to the Biolizard but then it did the most unexpected thing ever, it talked. "Hahahah, you cannot stop me as I am in my ultimate form I am now the Final Hazard!!!" It attacked with lasers and orbs to protect itself. Suddenly Knuckles came on the channel.

"Sonic, Shadow we're in danger." Knuckles said hastily, but I heard it too.

"Don't you think we know that?!" Shadow said.

"Listen, the space colony will impact Earth in a little less than five minutes, hurry." With that he cut off the channel. I turned on my channel to them all.

"Sonic, Shad aim for the red swelling area it's protecting that's its weak point." I said

"Ok, I'm going in." Sonic said as he went in he had it easy for now and he hit it with no trouble at all.

"Damn you hedgehog!!!" Screamed the Final Hazard

"Shadow, I have to go get more rings hold him off for a minute." Sonic said whilst flying off. Rings were there energy source in super form, one second in super form= one ring spent.

"Leave it to me Sonic, I'll get him."

Shadow flew at the Final Hazard and was fired upon by a larger laser from the life support system itself.

"Were did he get all that power? Is it the power of the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked through the ear piece.

"Why would I need pitiful rocks for power? Do you think I am that weak?" Asked the Final Hazard.

"What!!!!!" Everyone said in there ear pieces.

"What, oh…didn't you know now I that I am integrated with the ARK I can listen to anything that happens in there or in the immediate vacantly." The Final Hazard said. Suddenly Shadow was hit by one of the larger lasers and knocked back.

"Shadow, are you ok?!?!?!" Sonic and I asked at the same time.

"I'm fine; I just have to be more careful." Shadow responded. He sped up and before the Final Hazard could react, impacted the swelling. The Final Hazard screamed but did not say anything. "I'll collect the rings, now it's up to you Sonic." Shadow said before flying off.

"Ok, Shadow, I'll keep him busy." Sonic said. The Final Hazard fired a array of mostly smaller lasers and one large laser, Sonic kept dodging them but he was slowed down quite bit eventually Sonic broke through the smaller lasers only to be hit by the larger one. Sonic like Shadow was knocked back but got back in the fight he charged at the swelling and impacted it hard and in the centre, the Final Hazard screamed again but did not speak. "Yeah take that you creep. Shadow are you ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'll insure he is gone for good." Shadow said. Then Eggman's voice came over the ear pieces.

"Can both of you hear me?"

"Yeah" They both responded.

"Atmosphere entry in about two minutes! Hurry!" Then he shut it off.

I quickly opened it back up but secured it so only me and Eggman could hear it. "Eggman, I need you to launch a pod now." I told him.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Eggman asked.

"I'm going to have to tell you what happens in a few minutes…if you don't when Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Control, Shadow will fall and die." I explained

"I…I'm on my way." Eggman said as he shut it off. During that conversation Sonic and Shadow had hit it again, it was Shadow's turn the last one.

"Hahahaha!!! You have failed, I am in the upper layers of the gravity field, Shadow you have failed in the promise you made to that bitch Maria!!!!" The Final Hazard yelled. As soon as the Final Hazard had said 'Maria', everyone gasped.

"No one…." Shadow lifted his wrist up and a clenched fist to his face and used his other hand on his ring he turned it, a light came from it and then it was floating next to him. "Insults Maria and….." Shadow did the same with his other ring. "LIVES TO SEE THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shadow screamed. The Final Hazard fired all of it's lasers small and large at Shadow. "Chaos Arrow!!!" Shadow yelled and fired uncountable small light blue Chaos Spears. (This scene is like on the new Star trek when the Enterprise comes to aid Spock and fires all those phasers, that many blasts). The attacks collided with each other creating a impressive light show, it was soon clear who would be the victor, The Final Hazard's lasers had to wait a second in-between shots, and was hit with the full brunt of Shadow's attack's. When the attack subsided It was gasping for air.

"You…still….h-ha-have failed..Sh..Shadow. I will crash into the Earth and you will have broken Maria's promise."

"Shut up!!!!" Shadow yelled and brought up his right arm and fist, it glowed yellow and he aimed at the Final Hazard's swelling. "Chaos…Spear!!!" Shadow fired the shot and when it impacted it killed the Final Hazard.

Suddenly Eggman came up on the secure channel.

"It's done, I've launched it."

"Good, thank you Eggman." I said before I closed the Channel.

"Did you really think you had a chance?" Sonic said in a victorious tone.

"I must destroy all the evil the Professor has created." Shadow said in a serious tone. Then both hedgehog's flew to bellow the ARK and then flew towards it.

"No way that's getting through!" We all heard Sonic say. The hedgehog field connected with the flame's of the ARK. "Now Shadow!"

Then we heard both Hedgehogs say "Chaos Control!" Then the Ark was covered in a bright yellow light and then the next thing we knew we were back in the original orbit, and I was free, the Shadow opened a secure channel to me. "Maria… this is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you. Ruin, I only wish I had more time to know you, we knew each other so well, yet we only knew each other for a short amount of time, you said I would not die and I trust you I suspect that I will be saved, if this is the last time we shall get to speak, then I would like to say Thank you for being such a great friend and goodbye." Shadow said. I felt the last ring leave his body and him fall in to a deep sleep, I heard thrusters in the background and the sealing of a pod so I knew he was safe. Then Sonic flew over to me with a sad look on his face, I noticed he was carrying Shadow's rings, and then we both flew back to the ARK as we had some bad news to spread.

As we landed, Sonic powered down and we began the long walk back to the research centre. No words were exchanged as we walked there, we came up to the door, I pushed the button to open it, as it opened I saw that all eyes in the room were on us.

"Where is Shadow?" Rouge asked, we just looked down at the ground and shook our heads. Sonic walked over to Rouge and gave her Shadow's rings, I took my normal spot. "Do you really think that the Professor, created him, Shadow to carry out his revenge on all those who live here on Earth?" Rouge asked Sonic. "He was what he was…a brave and heroic hedgehog…who gave his life to save this planet…Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonic responded. "I guess your right."

"_That's what they think._" I thought. I kept looking at the last place where I saw Shadow, and I listened in on other conversations.

"As a child I looked up to my grandfather because of all the great things he had accomplished in his life. He was my hero and I wanted to be a great scientist like him. But did he really mean to destroy us?" Eggman asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is we all did it together." Tails responded.

"Your right."

"So what's next for you Rouge, off again to find those jewels you love so much?" Knuckles asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna give up this line of work, to much work for to little pay, anyway I've got something better than jewels I'm thinking about right now…..it'll all work out you'll see."

"If you say so."

"Created the Ultimate life form…" Sonic Said

"What's the matter Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Oh it's nothing, come on let's go home to the planet that's as cool and blue as me." They all started to walk towards the door, and then Rouge noticed I was still there.

"Come on, Ruin, I don't wanna leave you behind." Rouge said. I turned around and smiled at her and walked towards the door.

Sonic and |I were looking through the door way back into the room and we said in unison." Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog." We then went to join the others at the teleport pad, we all teleported down and as soon as we left the room Tails came up to me.

"Ruin, I have been thinking, and I have found a way to get you back home." Tails said to me. That got my attention straight away.

"How can I?" I asked.

"Simple, just use Chaos Control."

"Wait what, it's that simple, but the problem is I don't have a Chaos Emerald they were all scattered after the fight, remember."

"Yes, so I am letting you have my fake emerald; it should be able to get you back home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, here take it, I can always make another one." He said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"Sonic, I will be waiting for a rematch some time."

"You're on." He responded. I then turned to Eggman and Rouge.

"Doctor, you have been a great ally and a courageous comrade, I am honoured to have fought by your side." I said as I shook his large hand. Then I turned to Rouge.

"Rouge, you have also been a great ally and a courageous comrade, but also you have been a good friend and I would be honoured to fight by your side again." I said as I shook her hand.

"Sure, Ruin, of course." She then pulled me into a hug which I returned. After we broke I pulled an envelope out of my cloak and handed it to Rouge. "What's this?"

"Open it, after I have left." I said with a smile. As I walked back s smiled at them all. "Goodbye all I am glad to have known all of you." The heroes gave there, good luck, good byes and other things. I lifted my hand and thought of my world and said. "Chaos Control" And I disappeared. As I travelled through the vortex, I could here Rouge reading my letter as if she was here with me. "_Rouge, when you find out about Eggman's secret treasure in about six months, go for it when you get there you will make a team consisting of you, me, someone new and someone unexpected._"

_____________________________________________________________________

There that end's the first part of Ruins Saga; the next part of course will be Heroes, as you could have guessed from the letter.


End file.
